


Need You Now

by YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: Bleach, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kagome-chan is ours.." She purred, tightening her arms around her, "We are able to identify our mate easily since we are Lieutenant and Captain." Matsumoto told her, "And we have been patient till now, but not any longer..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: need to know info: Shinigami have 'mates' or 'soul bonds'. Usually Captain and Lieutenant level Shinigami are able to find there mates/soul bonds. There usually are only one or two mates/soul bonds, when found the they are possessive. (sub/dom relationships) Dom- Hitsugaya, sub/switch-Matsumoto. sub-Kagome.)
> 
> This is my idea. SO no stealing. I thought it would be a fun concept.

Chapter one:

Kagome sighed as she walked down the corridors of squad Ten, it was early afternoon, and she had to finish the paper work her Lieutenant so _kindly_ gave her. Mastsumoto hated paper work so she gave it to Kagome, it needed to be done regardless of who does it, so here she was still doing paperwork after three hours.

"Kagome-chaaan!" Matsumoto sang, appearing in-front of her desk, "Lets go do something fun!"

Kagome blinked, looking up, before sighing, "I have paperwork to finish, Lieutenant."

Mastusmono whimpered, "Awww, come on! You can do that later!" Ever since Kagome had been placed in the Tenth squad she had taken a liking to her, and Kagome didn't know why.

"I can't, I have ALOT of paperwork to finish." Kagome sighed, trying not to give into the puppy-dog eyes Matsumoto was giving her.

"Come on! Please?" She started pocking Kagome while repeating 'come on' and 'Please' over and over again. Kagome did her best to ignore her. She really didn't have time to go and 'have fun' as her Lieutenant wanted to do. She was doing her own paper work along with Matsumoto's.

Kagome was busy reading the documents she didn't' notice Matsumoto get so close to her till, she felt pressure on her lips.

"Chuu" Matsumoto said, before drawing back from the brief kiss, "So I have Kagome-chan's attention again?"

Kagome blinked before she blushed red, "M-Matsumoto!" She was sure the whole building heard her yell. She was not expecting her to do that. Sure she was used to her doing weird things, but this took the cake!.

Matsumoto giggled, "Aww, you're so cute Kagome-chan! I could eat you right up." When she said this, Kagome went even more red in the face, which in turn made Matsumoto's giggles turn into full blown laughter.

Before Kagome knew it she was pinned to the floor with Matsumoto over her, an amused expression on her face, "Ne, Kagome-chan, are you sure you don't want to have some fun?"

Blushing Kagome nodded, "Hai, I am sure!" This was getting more and more embarrassing. Why was it always her that ended up in these positions! It wasn't fair!

Leaning down Matsumoto gave Kagome's collar bone butterfly kisses, making Kagome tense, and sputter.

"Are you suuuuure?" Matsumoto purred, gently grassing Kagome's cheek before giving it a light lick, "I know it would be fuuuuuuun."

"Yes, I am sure!" Kagome yelled, she was sure her face was as red as the sixth squad's lieutenant's hair by now, "I need to finish my paper work!"

Matsumoto opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by a chilling voice, "What is going on in here?" There in the doorway was the Captain of the Tenth squad Hitsugaya Toushirou.

Matsumoto smiled and got up off Kagome, "Nothing Captain!" From the look he gave her, he didn't believe her one bit, which earned a small laugh out of Matsumoto.

"Come Matsumoto." Hitsugaya said, turning from the door and leaving the room.

"Haaai!" Matsumoto chirped, fallowing behind the Captain. They left behind a embarrassed Kagome, who just wanted to disappear.

Getting up Kagome sighed, "What the hell was that?" Matsumoto kept getting weirder and weirder. She sat back down at her desk so she could finished the most evil thing in the world: Paperwork.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Kagome finished with her Matsumoto's stack of paperwork. All she needed to do now was take it to the Captain. She really didn't want to face the Captain after he caught her and Matsumoto in a compromising position. It seemed today kept on getting worse and worse for her.

Standing up Kagome stretched her arms above he head. She really needed to find a way for Matsumoto to do her own paperwork...but she knew that was highly unlikely.

"Well, I better just do it. " Kagome sighed, "It's not like time will change anything." She gathered up the papers and took a deep breath as she made her way to the Captain's office.

Opening the door to the office Kagome eyes widened and she 'eeped', as she dropped the papers on the floor. She wasn't expecting this. Sure she knew her Captain and Lieutenant were close but this...her face turned bright red.

"..."Kagome closed the door before the two could say anything about her interrupting, she was about to go the other direction when two arms pulled her into the room.

Kagome was turned around and pinned to the door, there hovering above her was her Captain. He was looking at her with lust filled eyes, and a small smirk on his face.

"..Ano" Kagome said, not knowing what to do, she had never been in such a situation before.

**What the hell was she going to do?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Kagome looked up and breathed slowly as the air around her seemed to get thicker. Her Captain looked down at her holding her down still as her chest rose and fell the only sound in the room was breathing from the three of them.

"Captain?" Kagome stuttered out blue eyes holding worry and curiosity. She really didn't understand what was going on, and frankly she was weirded out.

"Shiro your scaring her!" Matsumoto cried out as she came forward but stopped where she was from a look from the only male in the room.

Toushiro Hitsugaya looked down at the young woman that was his subordinate. He had watched her since she stepped foot in the tenth division.

He knew who she was since day one, and has held himself back since then. Things were getting hard to hold back though. He wanted to love her.

His other soul-mate, his bonded, was within his grasp but she couldn't be so far away at the same time.

Taking a deep breath he reluctantly let her go and stepped away from her as he clenched his hands at his side.

 _'She is so close._ ' He thought as he watched the black haired woman get up off the ground and stand looking at him as if waiting for an explanation.

"What is going on?" Kagome asked looking to Matsumoto than back at her Captain. She wanted to know why they have been acting so weird around her.

First Matsumoto and the light kiss while she did her paperwork. Now her Captain pinning her to the ground.

' _What the hell is going on!'_ Kagome thought, eyes narrowing as she saw the two higher ups shift.

"Don't you feel it?" Hitsugaya asked, eyes boring into her own.

"I don't understand..." Kagome frowned, her hair falling into her face as she looked at the two higher ups.

Hitusgaya sighed, "It is quiet simple..." His teal blue eyes looking into her own blue ones, "You're our bonded...our soul mate."

Kagome's eyes went blank, her mind flashing back to her time in the academy.

"...no..." Kagome whispered, horror clearly written on her face. They couldn't be her mates. They just couldn't be!

"No! You can't be..." Kagome ran to the door and saw the look on their two faces and felt bad, but she couldn't go through it again.

Never again.

She turned around and ran.

She was going to run to the one place she knew she was safe.

The third division

To  _Gin Ichimaru_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone liked it! X3 I finally got my flash drive back that had all my notes for this fic!


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome took a deep breath as she knocked on the door of the one person she really trusted, and was happy to hear a 'come in' a few seconds after she knocked.

Letting herself in she gave a small smile when she saw Gin at his desk doing some paperwork...or looking like he was doing paperwork.

"Gin." Kagome whispered, she was relieved to see him. She would need his advice again. She wouldn't know how to face her Captain and Lieutenant after today. She hopes he had a solution.

Kagome knew Gin was overprotective of her. She was the only one in Soul Society really really close to him.

Gin titled his head to the side his usual smile on his face, but it was quickly dropped as his eyes opened and looked at the shaking form in his office, "Kagome...what's wrong." He stood up and was in front of her as if he was looking for injuries that could be on her person.

"I...I...they...said...bonded..." Kagome sniffed her years finally falling down her cheeks as her pent up emotions started to flow.

Gin's eyes narrowed when he heard the word bonded. He knew her past on that subject, and from the looks of it, it seemed like her real bonded ones found her.

"Saa, it seems like they finally found you." Gin muttered brushing the tears away from Kagome's cheeks as they feel. Gin could feel the possessiveness in him rise, he didn't want anyone to have Kagome. Though Gin also knew that her real bonded ones would be the only one to really heal Kagome...as much as he hated to say it.

Gin had healed his little kitten as much as he could, but that is all he could do. He healed her the best he could to make her mostly whole again. Her bonded ones could be the key to getting her back to normal again...or so he hoped.

"Ne, Kagome, You knew they would find you eventually" Gin muttered, as he brought the young woman he had protected so long in his arms, "You knew this day would come...you should also look at this as a good way...and if they don't treat you well...they will have to deal with me..."

Kagome just buried her face into Gin's chest, she didn't want to go through those emotions again. She went through something similar, and she never wanted to do it again.

She didn't want to let her heart be that much in the open. Kagome didn't want her heart broken when they realized she wasn't worth it.

Inuyasha had always made sure she knew what she was worth.

Gin was the one who protected her from him in the end, and he had been protecting her physically and mentally from then on.

No matter how much he tried to heal her, Kagome didn't think she deserved to be healed all the way. Inuyasha...he was right. She didn't deserve love...or have a heart to love like a bonded should.

Kagome shook her head trying to get the memories out of her mind. She didn't want to remember her past...it was too painful to do so.

Gin sighed as he held Kagome who continued to cry. He didn't know what to do, "Who is your bonded ones?" Maybe this way he could get some insight on how to go from there.

Kagome sniffed, she didn't know how telling him this would help any but she wanted it off her chest, "Its my Captain and Lieutenant."

Gin's red eyes seemed to glow as he held Kagome tighter. He wasn't expecting that pairing, not even close.

He would have to have a long chat with them. If they knew a little about her past, maybe they could heal Kagome all the way...that and take things slowly.

Gin Ichimaru could only sigh in hopes everything would work out as he continued to hold the one person he fully let in his heart.

 


End file.
